Mukei Tsuki
(Half-Minus) | birthday = October 8 | gender = Male | height = 168 cm | weight = 57 kg | blood type = O - | affiliation = Tsuki Clan | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Team Mukei | previous team = Team Kodokuna | partner = Yakusoku Musume | previous partner = Kodokuna Okami | base of operations = | relatives = Shuryō Megami (Fiance) Bermuda (Father) Kodokuna Okami (Guardian) Yakō Tsuki (Brother) Ningyo Hime (Mother) | education = | signature ability = To Be Decided }} Mukei Tsuki (無形月, "Intangible Moon") commonly referred to as Fukumaden (伏魔殿, "Pandemonium"), is the son of Bermuda Kuchiki. Due to his father being a and his mother being a , he was born harboring both and in his body. However, due to the fact that his mother acted as a , he is also part . This makes him a Half-Minus and allows for him to possesses a instead of a natural . He is known as the "Segundo Comandante" (秒司令, Byōshirei; Spanish for "Second Commander") of Legacy (レガシー, Regashī), which is run by both the Tsuki and Clan. Appearance Unlike his father, Bermuda Kuchiki, Mukei possesses solid black hair. It protrudes out the back of his head, and slumps toward the ground the farther away from his body it gets. It was usually well kept, and he tended to separate a small section of it into a tiny little pony tail directly under the original mass of hair. His eyes are amber and man girls considered his overall appearance to be awe shocking. His attire is made up of a kimono with black and green stripes, zōri, and tights that covered his legs. He was normally seen wearing this at all times, and it soon became known as his signature clothing. However, he occasionally appeared without this clothing on, replacing the green and black kimono with a blue one. As he continued to get older, and his body grew in size and stature, his overall physical appearance changed dramatically. He removed the pony tail that resided under his original mass of hair, and slightly adjusted his hair style. The top part of his black hair became a faded khaki color, and the bottom part remained black. His eyes became golden brown and he grew two wave like tattoos, one under each of his eyes. His hair was sectioned off near his side burns, framing either side of his face with two long black strands of hair. His green and black striped kimono is replaced with a dark blue one, and he starts wearing a purple cloak over his shoulders. After becoming a , Mukei's kimono was replaced with a shihakushō. He continued to wear his dark purple cloak, but soon removed it as it began to get in his way. His was kept tied to his obi sash, and he continued to wear his . His hair returned back to it's original pure black color, and his eyes returned to amber. The pony tail in which he kept under his main mass of hair again appeared, but was much longer then it was the first time. After cutting all ties with the , Mukei replaced his kimono with two different colored tunic. The first, which hides in the shadow of the second, is a translucent black. The second, which is slightly bigger then the first, is white and red brown colored trim. Under both of them are bandages which are completely wrapped around his abdomen and part of his chest. Keeping the tunics to his body is a thick black cloth tied in a bow around his waist. Covering both of his forearms is the same bandages that cover his chest. His eyes and hair reverted to their alternate appearance (his hair being faded khaki and black, whilst his eyes became golden brown). Around his neck is a red scarf which drapes around his shoulders. Personality Under Construction History Equipment Powers and Abilities Innate Zankensoki Hohō Mastery Zanjutsu Mastery Hakuda Expertise Kidō Mastery Zanpakutō Ryūchō Osore (流暢恐れ, "Fluent Fear"): Under Construction *' ': Under Construction **'Shikai Special Ability': Under Construction *' ': Not Yet Revealed Fullbring Implantation Meikyō Shisui (明鏡止水, "Soul Mirror, Deadly Water"): Under Construction Trivia Category:Male Category:Minus